Reach
by the-pyro-princess13
Summary: When Rey reaches out to Ben on Exegol, she knew she had one lightsaber and a choice. Ben answers the call and struggles to reach out again - to the Light. - Or: The Rise of the Skywalker actually has a Skywalker rise to the occasion. (Cross-posted on AO3)


The battle of Exegol rages on in the distance, nothing but a rumble compared to the cacophony of the Sith Temple.

Rey's shoulders are squared as she follows the orders of Palpatine, advancing towards him with saber drawn at her side. Her eyes are alight with both determination and doubt. The image of a drawn hood and bared teeth haunt her. But the cries of her dying friends haunt her more.

Palpatine continues to cackle with arms thrown wide, ready to accept his demise and the beginning of a new era. The chanting of the ghosts around the room rise with each step Rey takes.

In the chamber leading to the temple, Ben Solo, no longer Kylo Ren, is surrounded by multiple First Order soldiers. His former comrades now turned against him in this final battle. Ben has been brought to his knees. Every inch of him aches. He is breathing heavily and stares down the dark chamber. He is already wondering if he's too late.

He reaches out.

The cries of the Sith rise above any explosion outside as Rey lifts her saber. She wonders if the crystal inside it will crack and turn red from her actions.

Silence.

There are only two even breaths as Rey and Ben commune together.

Ben's face relaxes in this moment. He's not too late. She's still here and she's awash with the glow of blue light. His lips quirk into a tired smile.

Rey's shoulders smooth as she sees Ben Solo for the first time. The tight frown is gone. He stands different. He is different. She sees so much of Han.

Space around them stills as realization dawns on them both and what must be done.

Ben nods as Rey lifts her saber behind her back, ready to strike down Palpatine once and for all. The wizened former Emperor cackles, arms thrust towards the hellfire of battle above.

"Yes! Yes! Come and claim your birthright!"

Rey walks forward until she is within arm's reach of Palpatine. Death is all but assured.

With her left hand, she reaches out to touch Palpatine's face. Palpatine recoils in disgust for half a second from her touch, voice caught in his throat.

At once, he is a young man again, sitting on the warm grasses of Naboo. He feels the warm loving touch of an unseen woman, her face shadowed by the sun behind her.

He can't remember the last time he had been touched without violence or hatred.

He feels...light.

There is love and peace in his eyes.

Rey lifts her right hand. She no longer holds her saber. She is vulnerable and unarmed. Her eyes are warm and reflect her grandfather's.

Rey holds Palpatine's face with both hands and touches her forehead to his. There is a smile on her face.

Rey whispers, "Thank you".

The blaze of a saber ignites as Ben Solo drives the blade through Rey's chest and into Palpatine.

His arm is shaking but firm. Both knew what needed to be done and he now has to accept that.

Rey collapses to the ground, a searing wound through her heart. The smile remains on her face as she lays on the stone floor, dead.

Palpatine lets out one last weary breath, closing his eyes as he succumbs. His body, prolonged through forbidden means, turns to ash.

The Sith line, unable to continue, soars up through the oculus screaming. They are angry. They have been tricked and are out for vengeance.

But without a host, the voices die off one by one. The last cry tries to reach the closest Final Order ship but falls short. A burnt handprint etches itself into the side of the ship. The din of battle comes surging forward as the Resistance begins to take over.

Ben runs into the crumbling Sith temple, hurrying towards Rey's body. He has defeated the soldiers. He is bloody and weary. He feels the burden of the war on his shoulders at last.

Ben falls to his knees, pulling Rey's lifeless form towards him. His hand hovers over the wound he has inflicted, afraid to touch her further. He closes his eyes, remembering how she had touched him and breathed life back into him.

Ben reaches out into the Force. He feels the dirt beneath his feet. The curve of the rock walls. He reaches further and further. Past the battle and war and bloodshed. Past the tears and anguish he has caused. He reaches into the very stars above. To galaxies near and far, far away.

He receives nothing but silence.

"Please…" Ben begs as tears prick at his eyes. He pulls Rey closer to his chest, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"_I'm sorry."_ A hand of a force ghost rests on Ben's shoulder. Ben turns to see Luke kneeling beside him. His former master weeps with him. "_The Force should always be with you and I wasn't."_

Ben is unable to speak as more voices fill the chamber, repeating the same sentiment. "_We are with you."_

Jedi voices overtake the Sith Temple, banishing the darkness that it once contained. A hand shows up on Luke's shoulder as Anakin, scarred and withered, stands there.

A chain begins to form in similar fashion, circling from Ben and Rey. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon. Jedi Masters and Padawans of the past. What was once silence is now the cheers of encouragement.

The Force surges through the Sith Temple as the tide of the battle turns in favor of the Resistance.

Ben turns back to Luke and Anakin, tears streaming freely down his face. "I'm not strong enough to do this. I can't. I can't."

_"1,000 generations live in you." _A Force ghost hand reaches out to Ben. He looks up to see Leia knelt before him. She is dressed in shimmering white robes. Her voice, her soft gaze lifts all weights off of his heart. _"All you ever had to do was reach out and ask."_

Slowly, Ben lifts his free hand. The hand that killed thousands, millions: soldiers, Resistance fighters, civilians, his father.

He stops short, unsure of himself. Is he truly worthy of being relieved of the burdens of his past? Can Ben Solo be one with the light again?

"Hey," Not a force ghost, but a memory, Han Solo stands beside Leia. "It's okay, Ben. You can do this. We love you."

Blinking away tears, he crosses the distance. His hand gently fits into his mother's and her fingers wrap firmly around his.

"Please." His voice is soft as the clamouring ends. "Please help me."

Through the oculus above, a gentle rain begins to fall. One by one, the Jedi of the past fade away until Ben is alone with his mother.

Leia leans forward, kissing Ben's forehead. _"We will always be with you."_

The temple is dark. The battle rages on.

A warm hand touches his.

"Ben?"


End file.
